


You've Got This Spell on Me

by heartmeetsbreakx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Pining, Light Supernatural Elements, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmeetsbreakx/pseuds/heartmeetsbreakx
Summary: Intention candles are used to manifest dreams and desires. While the candles do possess a special energy, you will only get back what you put forward. Before lighting the candle, grab a pen and journal, clear your mind and aura, and clearly state your intentions.“Do you need any help?”Zayn jumps, startled. He looks up to where the voice came from, and notices a man he hadn’t seen arrive. He gives the stranger a once over, noticing wavy caramel colored hair, kind brown eyes, and a friendly smile. The stranger is wearing a fitted burgundy sweater with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, and boots. Zayn notices he must be around the same age, before realizing he still hasn’t answered the man’s question.-or-Zayn meets Liam at the annual Fall Festival, but they part without exchanging contact information. Perhaps the creature watching Zayn from the shadows will intervene to reunite the two.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49
Collections: Ziam Halloween Challenge





	You've Got This Spell on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [heartmeetsbreakx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmeetsbreakx/pseuds/heartmeetsbreakx) in the [Ziam2020HalloweenExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Ziam2020HalloweenExchange) collection. 



“Welcome to Decksi Falls Annual Autumn Festival!” Zayn reads on the banner spanning the archway at the entrance to the town square. Every year since he was 10 and first moved to Decksi Falls, Zayn has spent the first Saturday of autumn at the local fall festival with his family. This year is no different.

Zayn is wandering with his parents and sisters, looking at all of the different booths, contests, and children’s craft stations. He loves coming to the festival and chatting with the local business owners and neighbors that set up booths to promote their business or sell their homemade crafts and snacks. 

“Mom, can I go meet up with my friends?” Safaa, Zayn’s youngest sister asks her parents. 

“Sure, just make sure you have your phone on, and call if you decide to leave,” Trisha answers. 

Zayn watches as Safaa skips off to meet with her friends. Shortly after, Zayn’s other sisters Doniya and Waliyha are begging off to meet with other friends and it's just Zayn and his parents. They walk around the town square for a little while longer, but Trisha and Yaser want to sit and watch the musicians performing on stage. Zayn saw a few booths while they were wandering that he’d like to visit again so he tells his parents he will be back in a bit, and goes off alone. 

Zayn decides to stop for a drink and a snack, so he waits in line at the booth Decksi Falls Orchard has set up. Every year for the fall, they sell hot and cold apple cider, hot chocolate, coffee, tea, and various flavored donuts and other treats. Zayn orders a hot apple cider and a cinnamon apple donut, and glances around the festival while he waits for the owner to hand him his drink. He spots a booth in the very corner of the square he hadn’t noticed earlier and figures he’ll head there next.

Zayn gets to the booth, which appears to have been left unattended, and starts looking around. He finds crystals, sage, herbs, intention candles, little animal figurines carved from stone, incense, and so many other things he couldn’t even name. He hears a mewl and notices a black cat sitting in the far corner behind the booth watching him. 

“Hi, kitty! Are you all alone out here?” he asks. The cat just stares at him, blinking slowly in that judgemental way only cats can, so Zayn continues to inspect the contents of the booth. He notices little note cards explaining all of the items for sale and picks one up to start reading. He chooses one explaining how to use the intention candles. 

_Intention candles are used to manifest dreams and desires. While the candles do possess a special energy, you will only get back what you put forward. Before lighting the candle, grab a pen and journal, clear your mind and aura, and clearly state your intentions._

“Do you need any help?” 

Zayn jumps, startled. He looks up to where the voice came from, and notices a man he hadn’t seen arrive. He gives the stranger a once over, noticing wavy caramel colored hair, kind brown eyes, and a friendly smile. The stranger is wearing a fitted burgundy sweater with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, and boots. Zayn notices he must be around the same age, before realizing he still hasn’t answered the man’s question.

“Uhm, sorry. I don’t know. I haven’t seen you here before, I was just curious about what you sold.” Zayn replies, carefully placing the information card back on the table. 

“Yea, this is my first year here. I actually just moved. When I was visiting to look at places to live, I saw a sign for the festival and thought it might be a good way to meet people and get to know the town so I signed up to have a booth and here I am.” The man explains. 

“Oh, well, welcome to the Falls…” Zayn trails off, indicating he’d like a name to place with this new face. 

“Liam. My name is Liam. And you are,” the man replies with a bright smile. 

“Zayn,” he replies, smiling. Their eyes connect, and Zayn could swear he feels a spark. 

“Nice to meet you, Zayn.” 

“You, too. So...what is all this stuff, anyway?” Zayn questions. He’s never seen anything like this in Decksi Falls before, and the information card of the intention candles didn’t do much to inform him. 

“Well, I saw you were looking at our candles here. Did you have any specific questions about them?” _Liam_ replies easily, looking down as the cat walks over and rubs on his leg. 

“What are they?” Zayn asks, picking up a green marbled candle. 

“Basically, they’re candles that are created using intention charms. Then, when you light the candle and meditate on your intention, it sends it out into the universe to help manifest your desire. You see the one you have there? That one is for healing. So, if you or someone you know needed to heal from something, physical or mental, you would light that candle,” Liam explains. 

“So, it’s magic?” Zayn asks.

“Sort of, yea.” Liam replies.

“But I don’t have to...be a witch to do it?” Zayn asks.

“No, you don’t have to be a witch.” Liam answers, laughing. 

“Okay, and what about these things?” Zayn says, picking up a little figurine of a wolf carved from some sort of black stone. 

“That is a wolf carved from the black tourmaline crystal. The black tourmaline crystal combined with the shape of a wolf helps to connect with the properties of the wolf while keeping you protected, increasing confidence, and minimizing fear. People usually use it during meditation.” 

“So, how do you pick what animal you want? Do I just pick up one I think is pretty?” Zayn asks, putting the wolf down and picking up a tiger carved from a red crystal. 

“Not exactly. People that practice meditation usually connect with an animal guide; an animal that just comes to them, and that’s how they choose which animal carving to use. Other people will seek help from a reader, or sometimes the same animal keeps appearing in dreams, or when you’re reading. It could mean that animal is trying to show you something,” Liam explains. 

“Oh...I guess this is your cat?” Zayn asks as the cat jumps on the table while he puts the tiger back. 

“Yes, this is Obsidian.” Liam says, scritching the cat behind its ears. 

“I saw it watching me before.” Zayn says, eyeing the cat warily. 

“Yes, she watches my booth while I’m away.” Liam says, smiling down at the cat. 

“She...watches? Can she tell you if someone stole something?” Zayn laughs. There’s no way this cat can communicate with this guy. What is he talking about?

“I’ll know,” Liam says with a wink, as a family walks up to the booth and begins asking questions about the herbs on the table. 

“I’ll see you around, Liam.” Zayn says, waving to the man, moving on to the next booth selling handmade Halloween decorations. 

“Bye, Zayn,” Liam calls, before turning back to his customers, explaining the properties of the herbs on the table. 

As Zayn is browsing through the rest of the booths at the festival, he can’t help but wonder about Liam. There was something about him, something Zayn couldn’t put a finger on. It was like...he felt a connection to him. Something...otherworldly, maybe? Something about the situation seemed...different. 

Zayn continues walking through the festival stopping at his favorite booths, visiting people he knows from work and school, and enjoying the cooler weather. He ends up buying a set of macabre glasses with images of skeletons, anatomically correct hearts, and insects on them. They’re supposed to be for Halloween, but Zayn loves them so much he’ll probably use them year-round. 

He makes his way back over to the seating area in front of the stage, and sits down next to his parents. They tell him his sisters will be out with their friends the rest of the evening, and invite him to dinner so they begin the trek back to his parents house so he can drop his purchase off and head to their favorite restaurant, thoughts of Liam disappearing as he and his parents settle into comfortable dinner conversation. 

*

Zayn is walking to his favorite takeout place to pick up lunch two weeks later, when he glances down at his phone to check the time. He gets a half hour for lunch, and wants to be sure he’ll get back to his office on time. Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he sees some movement, but when he looks up there’s nothing there. He swore he saw something, a dog or a stray cat maybe? Zayn shakes his head and keeps walking. This has been happening so much recently, he’s starting to worry he’s losing his mind. 

Zayn arrives at the restaurant, picks up his bag, and makes his way back to his office. When he gets inside, he starts unpacking his food and he hears a knock just before he hears a shout.

“Zayn! What did you bring me?” Louis, Zayn’s coworker and closest friend says, wandering over to peer into the bag of food Zayn is setting out on his desk.

“I brought _me_ lunch,” Zayn replies, ignoring Louis’ protests and digging into the sandwich and chips he’s been thinking about since that morning. 

Louis settles into the second chair in Zayn’s office and begins detailing what he plans to do this weekend with his boyfriend, but Zayn isn’t listening. It’s not that he doesn’t care what Louis is up to, it's just...there’s something weird going on. It’s like, he can feel like he’s being followed or watched, but he never catches anyone, or anything. 

“Hello, earth to Zaynie,” Louis says, waving a stolen chip in front of Zayn’s face. “What are you thinking about, you’re not listening to me?”

“Sorry, Lou. I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Louis asks, stealing another chip and popping it in his mouth. 

“I don’t know. I feel like I’ve been seeing this like…I don’t know, dog or something around a lot? Like, I’ll be walking and I’ll get a glimpse of a black animal or something but when I look closer its gone. It’s like…I don’t know.”

“What, you mean like the Grim...like in Harry Potter?” Louis laughs. 

“I mean...maybe? I hadn’t thought of it like that but gee, thanks. Now I’m really freaking out…” Zayn says.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. Don’t tell me you believe in that stuff?” Louis says, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Well, I never really did before but then I met this guy at the fall festival, and he was talking about all this like...weird stuff, so now I don’t know…” Zayn explains. 

“Who? I didn’t notice anything weird.”

“Uhh, his name was Liam...and I don’t know, I think he was a witch but he didn’t actually say that…” 

“You think he was...a witch...Zayn, are you ok?” Louis asks, giving Zayn a look like he thinks there’s something seriously wrong with him. 

“I don’t know, Louis. Something’s weird,” Zayn sighs, pulling at his hair.

“Like...bad weird?” Louis asks, leaning back in his chair. 

“No, not...bad. I just feel like I’m missing something. Like, I’m forgetting something.” 

“Well, why don’t you go find that Liam guy again and see if he cast a spell or something on you,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. 

“Louis, shut the fuck up. You’re so annoying. Besides, I don’t have a way to find him again anyway. And he didn’t cast a spell on me,” Zayn rolls his eyes, gathering up his trash from lunch and throwing it in the garbage. 

“Well did he have a booth for a shop or something? And how do you know he didn’t cast a spell on you?” Louis replies. 

“He had a booth but I didn’t get like a shop name or anything. And he wouldn’t have,” Zayn says, returning to his chair and getting his work back out. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Louis says, a huge grin breaking out on his face.

“I might, I don’t know. There was something special about him. But it doesn’t matter, because I don’t know how to find him again anyway.” Zayn says.

“Aww, Zayn, if it’s meant to be, you’ll find him again!” Louis reassures him.

“Whatever. I have to get back to work. Go away.” 

“Fine, fine. Stop worrying about this...grim thing. I’m sure it's nothing. And you’ll meet with him again, this town isn’t that big,” Louis says, getting up and returning to his own work station.

Zayn shakes his head, pushing all thoughts of this mystery from his head to get back to work. 

*

A week later, Zayn is hauling some large pumpkins from his truck to his apartment when again, something catches his eye. He tries to get a closer look, but all he can see is what looks like a small, black shadow. 

Zayn tries calling out to whatever animal it is, but of course he doesn’t get any kind of response, and no animal comes forward. He just shakes his head and continues lugging the huge pumpkin inside. 

Every year on Halloween weekend, the town square transforms into a huge weekend-long Halloween party, and one of the events is a pumpkin carving contest. Zayn bought a few practice pumpkins and knows from previous years that when you see the perfect pumpkin, you have to get it immediately before someone else scoops it up. So, currently, the corner of his sitting room is stacked with various sized pumpkins, even though Halloween is still two weeks away. 

Zayn sits down at his table and starts drawing out some ideas for pumpkin carvings. He’s always been pretty artistic, and has been practicing different mediums since he knew how to hold a pencil. He figures pumpkin carving is sort of like sculpting, just instead of adding clay you’re carving away pumpkin bits. He has several different ideas he’s been toying with, but still doesn’t know exactly what he wants to do. 

Sometimes when Zayn is drawing, it feels like his hands take over and he’s not even conscious of what he’s drawing. He’s supposed to be designing something to fit this year’s theme, which is spooky animals and creatures, but he keeps coming up empty. When he shakes himself from his artistic daze, it's to see kind eyes and friendly black cats drawn everywhere instead of the werewolves and vampires he’d been attempting.

After working for a few hours, scrap paper, drawings, and empty mugs are strewn all over his table, so Zayn figures it’s time to close up shop for the night and go to bed. He gathers up all his papers, and heads into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

He finally lays down, and falls into a dream-filled sleep. It’s not a bad dream, not by a long shot. When he wakes in the morning, all he can remember is a feeling of contentment and a black cat. 

*

It’s finally Halloween day, and Zayn has just finished getting his carved pumpkin set up at the judging station. He was up late the night before making sure it was perfect, so he wants the judges to get the best angle at their first view. 

This year, since Halloween falls on a Saturday, the events are wrapping up at 4 to give everyone a chance to pack up and get home before the kids go out for trick or treating. He’s just checking the time, noting he has to be back at 3:30 for the winner to be announced, before he takes off to wander the rest of the event.

Zayn is just about to take off into the center of the town square when he hears a quiet “meow.” He looks down, and he sees a black cat circling his legs.

“Hello, there,” Zayn says, bending down to pet the cat. When he reaches out to pet the cat, the cat mews and begins walking forward and looking back, as if to ask Zayn to follow.

“You want me to follow?” Zayn asks, as if the cat is going to answer him. 

_Prrrrrt!_

“Okay, okay, I guess that’s a yes! I think it's you that’s been following me around the last few weeks, I might as well follow you for once,” Zayn says as he takes off after the cat, who keeps looking back to make sure Zayn is still behind. 

The cat leads Zayn away from the town square, just a block or two, until he sees a man leaning over a plant, seemingly talking to it. The cat walks up the man, rubbing on his leg, causing him to begin talking to the cat. 

“Obsidian, where have you been?” The man says to the cat, picking her up and turning around. 

“Oh, hi,” Zayn says, recognizing the man now as Liam, from the fall festival, his heart speeding up a bit.

“Hi, Zayn,” Liam says, giving the cat an odd look as he places her back on the ground.

“Uhm, your cat...she led me here…” Zayn trails off, unsure what else to say. 

“Oh, did she?” Liam says, looking at Zayn but really directing the question to the cat.

She swishes her tail in response, and saunters away to perch in a spot of sunlight on the porch.

“Yea…you might want to keep a closer eye on her, I think she’s been following me around.” Zayn says, glancing over at Obsidian, who has now curled up and is sleeping soundly. 

“Is that why you followed her today?” Liam asks, a smirk on his face and a humorous lilt to his voice.

“A little bit, yea. I figured it was only fair,” Zayn laughs, feeling at ease with Liam. 

The two chat for a little while longer, when Zayn hears Liam’s clock chiming through his open window, telling him it’s time to leave.

“It’s three already? I have to get back to the town square. There’s a contest I want to see the judging for.” Zayn explains, not wanting to tell Liam it’s a contest he entered. 

“Oh, well you better get back. Uhm, before you go though, are you busy...tonight?” Liam asks, looking at his feet. Zayn watches him rub the back of his neck, a clear sign of nerves. 

“Not really, no,” Zayn says, hope blossoming in his chest at why Liam is asking.

“Do you maybe want to come back tonight? I was just planning on sitting out here to give out candy, if you maybe wanted to join me?”

“Actually, yea...that sounds really fun. I don’t really get trick or treaters in my apartment complex.” Zayn answers, smiling. 

“Okay great! Come back here at dusk?” Liam says. 

“I’ll be here.” Zayn answers, turning around to walk back to the town square. 

“Wear a costume!” Liam yells just as Zayn is at the end of the drive. Zayn turns around and waves, to indicate he heard him and heads back to the town square. 

A few minutes later, Zayn arrives back at his pumpkin while the judges are making their final rounds, marking down notes on a clipboard. He’s not particularly nervous, and the prize isn’t anything spectacular, just a gift certificate for dinner for two at a fancy Italian restaurant and a trophy, but it’s a challenge.

The judges make their way to stage, taking the microphone being handed over by the local radio station DJ. The crowd around the stage quiets when one of the judges clears his throat. 

“Thank you everyone for coming to the 2020 Decksi Falls Halloween Weekend! As a reminder to those attending, official activities will stop at 4:00, so that our vendors and volunteers can close and get home for trick or treating! So, without further ado, let’s get to the winners of our Annual Decksi Falls Pumpkin Carving Contest!” 

A female judge approaches and takes over the microphone. As she introduces herself as the principal of the local elementary school, Zayn brings his attention to the children’s entries, admiring the variety of designs and skills the local children carved into their pumpkins. She announces three winners, and hands the microphone to the final judge, a tall, middle aged brunette, who Zayn recognizes from work. 

“Hello, everyone! My name is Nicole, and I’m one of the art teachers at the local college. It’s my pleasure to announce the winners of the adult entries! This year’s theme was _Spooky Species and Creepy Creatures_.”

Zayn tunes them out as they continue explaining how the pumpkins were judged, and decides to take another look at his competition. He didn’t get a chance to really investigate earlier, since Liam’s cat distracted him and led him away. He tunes back in when they start announcing winners. 

“And finally, to the winners! The adult category has only a runner-up and first place, so our runner up award is going to...Lewis Capaldi!” 

Zayn hears a “whoop” and turns to see his coworker Niall beaming as his boyfriend Lewis walks to the stage to accept his runners-up award. Zayn’s happy for him, so he claps extra hard, and catches Niall’s eye, giving him a thumbs up.

“And our first place winner, with the most intricate pumpkin carving, is Zayn Malik!” 

It takes a second, but Zayn realizes it was his name, that he was the winner. His mind flashes to Liam, and Zayn can't help how his heart aches catching a glimpse of Niall and Lewis so wrapped up in each other they don't seem to notice anything else. Zayn shakes his head, as though trying to dislodge the thought completely. He's being ridiculous, he barely knows Liam, but somehow he can't shake the feeling that Liam should be there, sharing this with him. Maybe Louis was right, and Liam really did cast some sort of Harry Potter spell on him. 

He makes his way up to the stage and accepts his prize. Along with the dinner certificate, he gets a little golden jack-o-lantern with the year engraved in it. He shyly waves to the crowd, hearing his family cheering for him. He looks up surprised, not realizing they were out there, and leaves the stage to meet with them.

“Beta, we didn’t know you were entering the contest. We’re so proud.” Zayn’s dad, Yaser, tells him, pulling him in for a hug. 

“Why didn’t you tell us, sunshine?” His mother says, as she pulls him from his father to take him into her arms in a hug. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t really think about why.” Zayn answers, honestly. He worked hard on his entry, but he was so preoccupied with other things he must have forgotten to tell his family about entering the contest. 

“Are you going home now?” Yaser asks. 

“Just to change, I’m meeting a friend tonight.” Zayn says, gathering up his pumpkin and beginning his walk back to his truck.

His family follows him to the parking area, while he tells them about meeting Liam and running into him again that day where they made the evening's plans. He hugs his parents, and gets into his truck to head home and try to figure out what kind of costume he can put together before heading over to Liam’s.

*

It’s just turning 5:00 when Zayn arrives at Liam’s house. He’s climbing out of his truck, tucks his mask in his pocket, and is making his way to the pickup to grab his pumpkin when he hears Liam’s voice coming from the open window. 

“Yea, I can just tell. It’s like grandma always said, I just know it's him.” Liam says. 

Zayn doesn’t hear anyone respond, but then hears Liam reply.

“I think I’ll know for sure tonight.”

Before he can hear a response, Zayn has made it to the door, puts the pumpkin down on the front step, and knocks. A few moments later, the door swings open to reveal Liam dressed as Spider-Man, minus a mask. 

“Deadpool! Sick! Come in, come in,” Liam says, opening the door wider and leading Zayn into the house. Before he closes the door, Zayn sees a flash of black as Obsidian flies out the door to lay in the yard. 

“Hey, who were you talking to? Is anyone else here?” Zayn says, glancing around the house to look for Liam’s company.

“What?” Liam asks, sounding confused. 

“I heard you talking when I was getting out of my car.” Zayn answers, still looking around like he’s missing something. 

“Oh, no one. I was talking to the cat. Come on, I didn’t know if you’d eat before you got here, so I set out some food for us to pick on.” Liam explains, bringing Zayn into the kitchen and pointing to a spread on the table with all sorts of foods; nachos, pizza, chicken fingers, and a bunch of other snacks. 

As Zayn is looking around the kitchen, he also sees a huge bowl of candy on the countertop with several more bags nearby, presumably to refill the bowl. 

“Have enough candy?” Zayn asks, looking at Liam and gesturing to the corner of the kitchen stacked with sweets. 

“I like Halloween,” Liam shrugs. 

“Fair enough.”

“So I was thinking we could grab some snacks and a drink, and then head outside? I usually like to sit out on the porch and hand out candy instead of getting up every time the doorbell rings.” Liam explains, opening the fridge so Zayn can see the drink selection. 

After agreeing to the plan, Zayn and Liam load up their plates, Zayn carries out a drink for each of them, and Liam grabs the big bowl of candy. They head out to the porch where he has a little table for the candy bowl and some chairs set up. 

The boys sit down and start munching on their food and chatting, waiting for the trick or treaters to arrive. Within minutes, the street fills with the chatter of excited children, all sorts of costumes taking up the sidewalk. Obsidian is observing everything from her perch in the yard, a watchful eye out but never moving from her spot. 

Once it’s gotten a bit darker, Zayn gets up to kneel next to his pumpkin, deciding it’s time to light it. 

“What’s that?” Liam asks. 

“Oh, I brought the pumpkin I carved. I figured I might as well get some use out of it,” Zayn explains, taking out his lighter to light the candle he brought with him. 

“Oh wow. You carved that?” Liam asks, sounding impressed. 

“Yea, yea. It was...remember the contest I mentioned before? I wanted to see who won because I entered it...it was a pumpkin carving contest,” Zayn says bashfully. He’s avoiding Liam’s gaze, staying crouched down next to the pumpkin trying to adjust the angle just right. 

“What!! I hope you won, this is incredible,” Liam says, putting his hand on Zayn’s shoulder to lean down to get a closer look. Zayn shivers from the close contact, Liam’s breath ghosting on his ear. 

“I actually did, yea…” Zayn says, getting back up. 

Another group of kids interrupts them before Liam can respond. Zayn watches as Liam interacts with the kids, complimenting their costumes, particularly the little girl dressed like a lobster. He’s great with kids, and Zayn thinks he might possibly be falling for this guy, but there’s still something bugging him. He resolves to ask Liam about it before the evening is up. 

A couple hours later, and it seems like the trick or treaters have finally slowed down for the night, so Liam and Zayn begin gathering any of their remaining trash to go inside. Liam decides to refill the candy bowl and leave it on the table on the porch for any late night trick or treaters, and they head into the kitchen. 

“So, I was thinking...it’s still kind of early, do you maybe want to watch a movie? We can watch a scary movie if you want or we don’t have to if you don’t like them,” Liam asks Zayn, sounding nervous. 

“Uhm, yea. We can watch whatever. I’m not really picky,” Zayn says. 

“Great! I was thinking we could watch Friday the 13th, maybe? Do you want to borrow sweats or something to change into?” Liam asks, pointing down the hall, presumably where his room is. 

“Uhm, yea actually that would be great,” Zayn says, relieved he doesn’t have to sit in his Deadpool costume all night. 

Liam goes into his room and comes out with a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of joggers, handing them to Zayn and pointing out the bathroom. Zayn heads in to change, while Liam goes into his room to do the same. 

When Zayn finally emerges from the bathroom, Liam is sitting on the couch in front of the TV with the DVD player showing the menu for _Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter_. 

“Is this one okay? It’s not the first one, but I wanted to watch one that actually had Jason in it, so I picked this one,” Liam explains. 

“Yea, this one is good. I like this one best actually,” Zayn smiles, settling down on the couch, taking the corner of the blanket Liam offers him. 

Since both of them have seen the movie before, they talk throughout it, making comments about how ridiculous some of it is, but that it’s a bit creepy regardless. 

When the movie ends, Zayn figures it’s time he figure out what’s been going on since he met Liam. He likes spending time with him, and he wants to keep spending time with, but something seems...strange. 

“Liam, can I ask you something?” Zayn says, sitting up straighter to prepare for the conversation. 

“Yea, anything...what’s up?” Liam asks, turning to face Zayn. 

“Well, okay. So...I don’t really know how to ask? When we met, you mentioned that your cat can watch your stand while you’re away and then tell you if someone steals something, and then today when I got here I heard you talking to someone but no one was here but the cat? And then I swear she was following me around since we met that first time and today she finally showed herself and I somehow knew she wanted me to follow her and she brought me here...I’m just...confused.” Zayn explains, finally stopping his outburst. 

“Confused about...the cat?” Liam clarifies. 

“Well, yea, to start off with? I thought I was seeing the Grim from Harry Potter, but it didn’t feel ominous, but...I don’t know, like, more like I kept missing something? And then I remembered you said sometimes animals appear to people to tell them things, I just didn’t expect her to…actually lead me to someone. I don’t know…” Zayn trails off. 

“Okay...so, yea, Obsidian is my cat. She was given to me by my grandmother...she taught me everything. Do you remember what I told you about the candles and stuff?” Liam asks, looking at Zayn, eyes scanning his face. 

“Yea…” Zayn says, not sure where this is going. 

“She practiced...I guess you could call it witchcraft? Kind of? We don’t have like, magical powers or anything. It’s not like Harry Potter, but we have some heightened abilities. And I...I can’t talk to animals, but I can kinda...communicate with them? So I can...communicate with Obsidian. I don’t know how to explain it? We have this...connection, right?” Liam asks, looking at Zayn to see if he’s understanding him.

Zayn nods, waiting for Liam to continue explaining.

“Okay, so she was probably following you around because I was talking to her about you? So it’s her you heard me talking to before. I felt a connection to you, too. Like...I don’t want to scare you, but...do you believe in soul mates?” Liam asks. 

“Uhm, I guess, yea. I’ve always kind of thought my parents were soul mates.” Zayn answers. 

“Okay, so my grandmother always told me that when you meet yours, you just...know. And I just...when I met you Zayn, I just...knew. But we didn’t exchange numbers or anything, and I didn’t know how to find you. I was talking about it to her, and I guess she...took matters into her own hands...paws,” Liam laughs.

“Okay. So you’re telling me the cat...lead me here because you think we’re soul mates.” Zayn says, trying to wrap his head around what Liam’s telling him. He knows it sounds crazy, but it doesn’t scare him. It explains why he felt so comfortable with him from the first moment, how they immediately clicked. Somehow, it makes sense. 

“Yea, I know it probably sounds far fetched, but it’s the truth,” Liam says, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. 

“No, it...I...somehow, it...I feel a connection to you, too,” Zayn says, reaching out and taking Liam’s hands. Liam looks up at Zayn, his eyes shining as a huge grin breaks out on his face. 

“I’m really glad you said that. I mean, after tonight, Zayn...I really really like you.” Liam says, scooting a little closer to Zayn on the couch.

“I like you too, Liam,” Zayn answers.

“Can I kiss you?” Liam whispers, leaning closer to Zayn. 

Zayn shakes his head yes, and closes the distance between them. As their lips touch, he feels a spark of electricity. It feels like everything has slotted into place, like everything makes sense. It’s not a feeling he’s ever felt before, but he knows Liam was right. He knows Liam is his person. 

The kiss is quick, Liam pulling away just enough to detach their lips, but bringing his hands up, stroking Zayn’s cheek and resting his hand on the juncture of Zayn’s neck and shoulder. 

“I believe you.” Zayn whispers, pushing forward to place another quick kiss on Liam’s lips, before pulling away and sitting back on the couch. 

“You know, when I won that contest I won a dinner for two at _Falcone’s_ , that fancy Italian place,” Zayn says, smirking. 

“Oh, yea?” Liam says, catching Zayn’s eye. 

“Yea, maybe...we can go there for our first date?” Zayn asks. 

“Our second date,” Liam answers, taking Zayn’s hand into his own, “this was our first.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my bestest friends Mandi and my niece for being my cheerleaders and beta readers. I love you both! Also, thank you to my cousin for helping me with question about Urdu(even though I only used one word in this fic). :) 
> 
> I made up a small town, so this can take place wherever you want! I did some research on witchcraft, via online and friends, so the information Liam shares with Zayn at the beginning is accurate, however I did take some liberty with the information Liam shares in the last scene! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please reblog the post on tumblr [here](https://heartmeetsbreakx.tumblr.com/post/632992464089825280/youve-got-this-spell-on-me-by-heartmeetsbreakx). 
> 
> Also - I don't know if I added it to the collection correctly so it looks like I exchanged to myself. OOPS!


End file.
